Sparks of Passion
by Venursia
Summary: In the time of Lords and Ladies there is Yamato and Sora. Sora was away from England with her family for ten years, but now matt and Sora meet again. Unfortunately, they never got along as kids. Will they be any different now? Find out.
1. Intoduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. I just use the characters from the show and put them in my fic. Warning! This fic is a product of my insanity. If you do not like Matt/Sora romances, then I strongly suggest you don't read. However, if you are a Matt/Sora fan, then please take the time to read. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this story. 

**__**

Sparks of Passion 

Eleven years have passed since I have last seen England, my home. I remember the day I met Lord Yamato Ishida at the age of six…

***Flashback***

"These are our sons, Lord Yamato Ishida and Takeru Ishida," his father pronounced proudly as he looked at his wife.

"Hi!" giggled four-year-old Takeru.

"And this is our daughter, Lady Sora Takenouchi," her father prominently introduced his six-year-old daughter. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," replied the young Lady as she curtsied. 

"Same to you," replied the young Lord.

"Same to oo," Takeru tried to imitate as he struggled to wriggle out of his mother's grip.

"How cute. Can I hold him?" asked Sora.

"Here you go sweetie." Lady Lorna Ishida gently put little Takeru in Sora's little hands.

"I ike her," Takeru giggled happily.

Seven-year-old Yamato rolled his eyes and looked to his father. "Can I go exploring?"

"Go along dear and try not to soil your clothes," his mother told her.

"And try to stay out of trouble," warned his father.

Lady Shannon Takenouchi looked at her daughter. "Why don't you go with him? You can show him around."

And so, they were off…

Sora zoomed past Yamato.

"Wait up!" cried Yamato.

"Okay."

Yamato finally caught up with her. For a girl she runs so fast, he thought. "Where we going? Our mommies won't want us to go too far." 

"It's not far. I go there all the time," Sora told him as she led him away from her mansion and into the neighboring woods. 

"If you say so."

"I say so," she replied confidently.

Yamato stopped. "Don't give me any attitude." 

Sora also stopped and looked at Yamato. "I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are two!"

"Stop it."

"I don't want to."

"You're mean."

"You're stupid."

"Stupid?!" No one calls me stupid! This got the young Lady mad and she pushed him. Unfortunately, he tripped over a branch behind him, sending him straight towards a small, shallow pond. Her little hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she did. "Sorry," she apologized as she quickly ran away. Uh oh…this is no good. Now mother will be mad at me.

"Hey!" cried a distressed boy as he got out and started running after her. "That was no fair," he grumbled. I only called her stupid. "Come back here!"

***End of Flashback***

Sora couldn't help but smile. She remembered saying bye to Takeru and Yamato. A smile flew to her lips as she remembered how he got into trouble.

"Sora!" yelled her impatient mother.

"I'm coming!" she called. Seventeen-year-old Sora rushed down the spiral staircase to find her mother at the bottom.

"Don't run and don't yell. It's not the proper etiquette for a lady," reprimanded her mother.

"I am sorry, mother." 

"You are forgiven, my dear." She motioned to her daughter to follow her.

"Mother, I have a question."

"What is it dear?" asked the elder woman as she stopped walking. 

"Will we be moving again? I lived in England for awhile until we moved to Ireland and then France. And eleven years have passed since we have been home. Will we ever go back to England? I miss it terribly!"

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. Your father and I have decided that it is a better life in England."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yamato, do you remember the Takenouchi's and their daughter Lady Sora? You met when you were small and you played with her a few times before she moved away to Ireland and France," his father said.

Matt frowned. How could he forget? That skinny little brat! His mind wandered to the time she pushed him in the lake and he got in trouble. Then there was the time when they started fighting over boys being stronger than girls, and she beat him up in front of Takeru and a few other children. That girl! "Yeah, I remember," he said begrudgingly.

"Well we are going over for dinner at the Takenouchi's. They have recently arrived back in England from France," his mother added.

"Oh this should be interesting," he mumbled.

"It's not polite to mumble, son," reminded his mother.

"Sorry. Where's Takeru?" asked Yamato. 

"He's waiting in the carriage," his father answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mother, must they come?"

"Sora, the Ishida's are friends of ours and you will show Takeru and Yamato a pleasant time," her mother said.

Sora scrounged her face into a frown. Oh great! That boy must really hate me. Especially after the time I beat him up. But really, he cannot seriously hold a grudge so long, right? I mean, we were quite young… 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well that's it for the moment. I will write the next part once I get enough reviews. So, let me know what you think. What should I do? Right now, I have three possibilities for the direction of the story.

Anyway, just let me know if this is somewhat interesting and you think I should continue with this fic.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. I just use the characters from the show and put them in my fic. Warning! This fic is a product of my insanity. 

****

Chapter One 

Sora stood in front of her bureau and sighed. "Great, I fancy this will be rather interesting," she sighed. Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard laughter from outside her window. Her feet lightly touched the floor as she made her way across the room and to a window. Gently pulling the rich creamy curtains, she saw Lord and Lady Ishida hugging her parents. Her breath caught in her throat for a second, as she saw a figure with gentle blonde hair parted in the middle emerge from the carriage. His handsome face was adorned with two shining blue jewels. Yamato? A hand lightly touched the brass handle of the glass door as she quietly slipped out on the balcony. She watched as he turned around to tell his brother something. A smile caught her rosy lips as she saw Takeru emerge. Hmm…he grew up to be adorable. I hope he is nothing like Yamato. Wait, maybe Yamato won't remember how I got him into trouble every time we were together and he'll be quite pleasant to be around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lady Takenouchi frowned as she glanced at her husband. Their guests were there and their daughter was absent. What is taking her so long?

As if reading her thoughts, Lord Phillip called their servant girl, Penelope. "Penelope, please inform Lady Sora that our guests have arrived."

"Yes sir," Penelope replied as she hurried up the elegant spiral staircase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Takeru sighed in unison with his brother as he thought of what a dull evening this would be. He had been to so many of these tedious dinners these past months and they have all proven to have the same outcome; a long, monotonous time of being pursued by flirty self-absorbed girls. He glanced over at his brother and easily could tell he felt the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Knock! Knock!

"Please come in," Sora yelled to the door. Oh great, if this is mother she is going to now reprimand me for yelling. 

The door timidly creaked open as Penelope hesitantly stepped into the room. "Lady Sora, your mother and father request your presence downstairs. The guests have arrived and they are not pleased you weren't present to greet them."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Tell them I will be downstairs in a moment."

"As you wish," replied Penelope meekly.

"Thanks. Penelope, I told you before. Call me Sora."

"Yes La-er Sora."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I apologize for my rudeness," declared a melodic voice. 

Yamato and Takeru stopped their conversation as they saw a girl with fiery red hair swept up in intricate braids and rolled into an elegant french twist.

Takeru's eyes sparkled. Hmm…maybe this evening would actually be enjoyable after all. 

Yamato rolled his eyes at his brother. Sora…I remember her. She was a troublemaker as a child. I will never forget how she embarrassed me when she beat me u-ah! I cannot even speak of that. 

Lord and Lady Takenouchi smiled proudly as their daughter walked in. "Lord Giovanni Ishida, Lady Lorna Ishida, Lord Yamato, and Lord Takeru, I present our daughter Lady Sora."

Sora's light yellow dress gently hugged her as she curtsied. "Please to meet your acquaintance."

Yamato's sapphires regarded her icily as Takeru's eyes welcomed her. 

"Why don't you show these two gentlemen around outside?" suggested her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Lord Takeru-"

"Sora, how many times must I remind you? You mustn't be so formal around us. Personally I would prefer it if we all would just call one another by our first names," Takeru interrupted.

Sora smiled, showing a perfect set of white teeth. "Forgive me. Takeru, Yamato, I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far."

Yamato simply folded his arms as Takeru smiled. "Whatever," he mumbled to himself.

Sora stopped walking as she turned to him. With her hands placed on her hips, she spoke, "What is exactly your problem? We have been out here for quite some time and all you have done was mumble and groan while your brother and I chatted."

Yamato's icy orbs met Sora's flaming rubies. "Nothing," he simply replied.

"If nothing is the matter, then why can't you try to converse with us?"

"Maybe I don't feel like talking with the likes of you, _princess_." Yamato made sure he emphasized that last word with venom.

Takeru watched intently as they started going back and forth, each not backing down. Hmm…this is interesting… 

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Call you what? _Princess_?" Yamato asked innocently.

Sora then smiled pleasantly as she asked sweetly, "Is Yamato still sore about when I pulverized him as a youngster?" 

A frown was now set on him as his face reddened. Oh great, Takeru will never let me live this down. 

"Yamato, I am shocked. Pulverized? By a girl?" Takeru laughed.

"We were quite young then. Give me a break," his brother shrugged, trying to act as cool as possible. 

"Uh-huh. You both may have been young but aren't you older by a year?" Takeru asked innocently.

Yamato's face turned a shade redder. "Just drop the subject."

"What ever is the matter with the great Yamato?"

His head snapped back to a triumphant looking Sora. "Nothing you should worry your pretty little head over. No sense in you using your brain. I wouldn't want to you to overexert yourself from all that work and faint."

Sora's face reddened. "What?! Are you applying that I am a typical brainless lady?"

"What if I am?" he asked not backing down as he took a step forward.

Sora glared at him. "I would comment, but I don't want to bruise the over-inflated ego of a cold overconfident arrogant simpleton such as yourself. Now if you excuse me, I shall be heading back." And with that, Sora stalked off angrily. 

What? How dare she insult me like that! "Hey!" he protested as he ran after her and roughly grabbed her arm.

"Let go of my arm, you pompous-"

"Say you're sorry," Yamato said harshly as he drew his face closer. 

"Never." For some reason, Sora shivered as his breath tickled her skin. A faint blush blossomed on her cheeks. 

Yamato immediately noticed and smiled a sly smile as he saw her wrench her arm free. He immediately drew closer to her and she took a step back, not knowing that he was cornering her into a tree. 

Something hard hit her back and she panicked slightly as her hands touched the tree. 

Her heart started beating faster at being so close to him. Nice one Sora. Real smooth…

Yamato put his arms on either side of her and brought his lips close to her ear. His hot breath sent shivers through her body as he spoke in a sexy voice, "Say you're sorry." He watched as she blushed again and smiled inwardly. Finally, I found a way to get to her. He, he, he, he laughed inwardly.

"Ahem. Aren't you two a little too close?" Takeru asked. As soon as Yamato turned his head to see his brother, Sora seized the opportunity and slipped out of his grip, fleeing to her home. Yamato threw his brother a look of annoyance and then moved his hands. His eyes scowled as he saw her running away. Stupid brother… 

Uh oh…he doesn't look to happy. I guess it's time for me to go! "Hey Sora! Wait up!" Takeru immediately took off after Sora. 

Yamato simply stalked off after them. I'll get him back for that, embarrassing me like that. And implying that I was enjoying that? I wasn't enjoying it, right? Who am I trying to fool? Of course, I enjoyed it. It was the only way to get back at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora's heart pounded as she slipped into her room with her back resting against the door. One minute I am ready to slap his sorry little face and the next minute, I'm blushing like there is no tomorrow. What ever is the matter with me? I wonder if he is still out there? She cautiously walked out on her balcony and looked down to see him lying on a bench, looking up at the sky. Her eyes widened and she immediately rushed back into her room. For some reason, she didn't want him to see her. 

Her thoughts wandered to her favorite spot. A unique weeping willow tree situated near her favorite pond on her father's property. Her escape…haven…place to let everything melt away. A soft smile spread across her rosy lips as she glided across the room and stopped at her beautifully carved door. She reached her hand out, pulling down the shiny brass handle as she swung it open, revealing a hallway of paintings and statues. Her ears perked up as she stood at the top of the elegant staircase. The sound of Takeru's voice mingled with his and her parents as the sound traveled to her ears.

As quietly as possible, Sora tiptoed down the stairs and into the vast library of literary works from Socrates to Shakespeare to Miguel de Cervantes. Her eyes took in the thick Victorian shelves and the rich hardwood floors with a giant rug from India placed in the center. Sunlight streamed through the giant french styled windows, casting a glorious glow amongst the plain colored books on the shelves. A finger traveled over the books as she contemplated which one to read. Her finger glided over the _Iliad_, _Don Quixote_, and _The Tempest _before settling on _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. She gently pulled it out and made a quick exit from the library, heading to a door in the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yamato lay on a bench with his eyes turned to the vast blue sky, as clouds seemed to dance along with the soft breeze. A flash of red caught his attention from a balcony above. It was her, Sora. He watched as she turned away. Hmm…what is it about her? We just don't seem to agree upon anything. Every time I get close to her my heartbeat speeds up. This has never happened before…so why? Why now? 

A sigh escaped his lips as he kept delving further and further into his thoughts. She's no longer that skinny little boyish fight-picking brat…now she's a fiery little swan. Humph, she is definitely the most infuriating girl I have ever met! She called me over-confident, cold, and arrogant! Imagine the nerve of her!

His head turned to the side and his eyes narrowed at a red haired figure running with a book. He watched as the dress sashayed around her figure as the wind blew graceful petals around her. In one swift motion, he jumped up and waited awhile before pursuing after her. I wonder what she is up to… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Her delicate hand lightly ran along the bark of the tree. She lied down on the soft grass under the willow tree as her eyes closed. The soft chirping of birds filled her ears as her hand lay resting on her book. A look of serenity swept over her face as she enjoyed the quiet solitude. Sora remained that way for awhile before her eyes fluttered opened. 

Her eyes turned to her tree and she picked herself up off the cool grass as the small book sat firmly in her mouth leaving her hands free to grip the tree. It didn't take long before Sora climbed up onto the tree. Her legs rested on a thick branch as her back rested against the tree. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato walked up to the tree, curious as to what she was doing. He silently made his way under the vast willow tree and tilted his head upwards. His eyes laid on her, reading. She looks so peaceful… 

"Not for long," he whispered as a mischievous smile spread across his face. His sapphire eyes glistened as he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Ah ha!"

A voice rang loud and clear from below, startling her. The book slipped out of her hand as she jumped slightly. Unfortunately, she lost her balance as gravity stepped in when she tried to grab her descending book. A scream left her throat as she felt herself falling and her eyes closed shut. Why did I have to climb so high? To her surprise, she felt a pair of strong hands catch her.

"Nice of you to drop in," a smug familiar voice replied.

Sora's eyes flew open upon recognition of the voice. "Yamato!" A blush rose to her cheeks as he grinned down at her. His eyes sparkled at her shock, which quickly melted away. "Ugh! Why did you scare me, you imbecile?!"

"Aw, it was only meant as a jest."

"A jest?!" Sora tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened his hold, causing her heart to beat faster. Why do I keep feeling like this? She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes, hers burning into his. They remained locked in their gaze until Sora's eyes fluttered closed.

Yamato felt like he was in a trance as he drew his face closer and closer to hers. An inch of air was all that separated their lips and he was about to close the gap when…

****

Smack!

A sharp pain on his cheek caused him to drop Sora in shock. 

Sora took advantage of the opportunity and took off into a sprint towards her home. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened. Yamato was gaining on her and he didn't look too happy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Well that's it for chapter one of Sparks of Passion. I made it longer than the prologue. So, what do you think?


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  **__**

Chapter Two

Yamato's feet hit the soft grass as thoughts of what just happened swirled around his head. That little slap stung me! Her eyes closed and then whack! She slapped me! I thought she wanted to be kissed. Well, at least she seemed to be sending me those signals. How can she just toy with me like that? Damn, my cheek hurts. His speed picked up and soon, he was gaining on her. The only question: Why was he so upset about this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. "Let me go!" Sora struggled for a minute or two before giving up. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. "Yamato, get your hands off of me," she commanded. In one swift motion, he twirled her around so she was facing him. She immediately looked away as a faint rosy color settled on her cheeks. "Sora, you slapped me. Now I want to know why."

"Because…"

"Because?" 

Oh great, I simply cannot tell him that I was nervous about being in his arms. He'd think I had some crush on him, which I don't. "Well, you wouldn't let me go and that was the only thing I could think of at the moment." 

Her fiery eyes met his icy sapphires. "Sora-" Yamato was cut off by Takeru's voice in the distance. 

"Sora! Yamato! Our parents are ready for dinner!" 

Sora and Yamato sprang away from one another. "Listen, I don't want any unpleasantness this evening between us. So-" 

Yamato cut Sora off. "How about we forget about this and not mention it to Takeru. Is that all right with you?" Sora nodded, still looking away. "Hey Sora," Yamato began as he gently lifted her chin up. "I guess I wasn't expecting that slap, although I did deserve it. I really am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," he apologized.

Sora stared at him bewildered. Why is he acting so nice all of a sudden? "It's all right. Come on, let's go find your brother before he and our parents think something has happened to us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After dinner and under the stars… 

Takeru had sat near his brother at dinner and could easily see that something was different between Sora and his brother. He just couldn't figure out what. His eyes wandered around and stopped on the two, who sat with their parents, just watching them.

Sora sighed as her gaze turned upwards to the dark sky. Why must I feel all jittery with him? And why do I persist with arguing? I just don't understand… 

"Forgive my intrusion, but there are two gentlemen here to see Lady Sora," Antoine (another servant) announced. 

Sora looked to her parents in surprise. "Show them in Antoine," she heard her father say. 

Lady Shannon Takenouchi smiled at her daughter and husband. "Looks like she already has suitors." 

The not too thrilled Sora was about to comment when Antoine re-entered. "Presenting Lord Byron Farera and Lord Taichi Kamiya."

Lord and Lady Takenouchi rose from their seats to greet the two gentlemen. They were not thrilled to see those two, for Lord Byron's parents were the Takenouchi family's bitter enemies and Lord Taichi had a reputation for being a "player". Lord Takenouchi wanted nothing more than to throw them out, but there was no sense in making the Fareras even angrier. Usually the two families would steer clear of each other, but as always, each side waited for some incident to pounce on. Lady Takenouchi watched as her daughter reluctantly rose. "Good evening gentlemen, I would like you to meet Lord Giovanni and Lady Lorna Ishida, their sons, Lord Takeru and Lord Yamato." 

Yamato and Takeru regarded the two with icy stares. They too knew of the Farera and Kamiya families. "Good evening," they heard their parents say.

Byron and Taichi's eyes wandered across Sora's body before asking, "And this must be the ever so lovely Lady Sora," Byron commented.

"It's a pleasure my lords," Sora replied as she curtsied. It disgusts me that they keep looking at me like that, although that Lord Byron with his blue eyes and black hair sure is cute...

"I'm afraid Lady Sora, Lady Ishida, and I cannot stay. We have some matters to attend," Lady Shannon apologized, rescuing her daughter. 

"I'm sorry gentlemen. Perhaps another time," Sora said as she followed the two Ladies into the mansion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As soon as Lord Byron and Lord Taichi left, Lord Ishida turned to his friend. "You do know who they were, right?"

"Unfortunately. They're scoundrels who fancy my daughter and obviously want her hand in marriage. I'd rather kill myself before I'd let either one of them marry her." Lord Takenouchi clenched his fist. 

"Farera has always been a bitter enemy of our family. The fact that their son has the nerve to come here angers me."

Takeru and Yamato looked at each other. This couldn't be good… 

"I think it would be best if I sent her to my uncle's in Paris. At least I'll know she will be safe from those two hooligans," Lord Phillip said.

"Maybe you should just wait. She's not really in any danger and you make it sound like they're going to murder her," pointed out Lord Giovanni. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next few days flew by quickly as the annual Summer Ball at the palace was fast approaching. And things in the Takenouchi mansion were getting hectic… 

"Sora! Stay still for Mrs. Kiwifruit," reprimanded Lady Shannon. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized. 

"It's all right Lady Sora. Your mother just wants to be sure you'll look perfect for the ball," Mrs. Kiwifruit, their faithful friend and seamstress, said. 

"Oh you're too kind," Lady Shannon smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her daughter start fidgeting again. "Sora! Stop that! You're not acting at all like a Lady should." 

"I'm sorry mother, but it's just too hard for me to stand like this for so long," complained Sora. 

Her mother frowned and shook her head in exasperation. What am I going to do with this girl? "Sora, you've only been standing there for no more than five minutes," she said, causing a blush to paint her daughter's cheeks as a giggle escaped from Mrs. Kiwifruit's lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that day in the Ishida mansion… 

"I hate going to these pointless balls. I mean, what's the point, they're all the same," said an exasperated Yamato.

"You're amazing! How can you not like all of those girls practically throwing themselves at you?" Takeru asked.

His older brother simply rolled his eyes. "Like them? They're all a bunch of rich pampered spoiled conceded shallow-"

"Okay, I get the point Mattie!"

"Don't call me that! That's what they call me," he shuddered.

"You know, not all of the girls are like that."

"Oh close your mouth. You're only happy because Lady Kari Kamiya will be there," he said, causing Takeru to blush. He couldn't help but smile at his brother's red face. "Seriously though, watch out for her brother. He's a no good trouble maker who tends to be a little too overprotective of his little sister."

"Matt," sighed Takeru. "You don't always have to warn me. But since you're giving me a warning, I will give you a warning. Sora will be there," he said in a syrupy voice as he batted his eyelashes playfully. 

Before Yamato could say he didn't like her, his brother ran out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

It's been awhile but I finally have chapter two! Keep your eyes opened for chapter three (the night of the ball). I already started working on it and I have six pages typed already.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Two  **__**

Chapter Three

The palace ballroom was adorned with garlands of lush green leaves and white roses, as petals from pink and yellow flowers rested upon the red carpet, which covered the grand staircase. At the top, stood two palace guards dressed in a royal blue and white uniform. Their backs stood prominently tall as they held the rich oak doors open. And gentle music from the royal band added to the light and happy atmosphere. 

A pair of cerulean eyes searched through the crowd of Lords, Ladies, Dukes, Duchesses, Barons, and Baronesses. Why am I even looking for her? Yamato wondered. He walked on, ignoring the longing flirtatious stares of the young ladies. Finally across the room, he spotted her not too far away as she turned around in his direction. Their eyes met, as they both stood frozen, as if they were the only two people in the room. My God, she looks so… 

Sora's eyes remained locked with his. My God, he looks so… 

"Oh Mattie!" cried a girl as she wrapped her arms around his body from behind him. Lady Jun, he thought dryly. Ugh! Talk about pushy gir-hey! What's that? Is that hurt I see in her eyes? 

Sora's head turned away. Why do I feel so-so…hurt? Could it be that I am jealous? She cast a glance back to see him being pulled on the dance floor. She shook her head free of these thoughts as she made her way to her dear friend, Mimi, a young Baroness. "Mimi, how wonderful to see you," she said as she was enveloped in a hug.

"Likewise Lady Sora. But what is the matter?"

"Nothing," Sora replied as she looked to the dance floor, trying to see if she could spot him. 

"I see. Boy problems." She laughed at her friend's shocked face. 

Before Sora could try to deny it, her friend was whisked away by Lord Joseph Kido. A sigh escaped her lips, as she was alone again. 

"Ahem."

Sora turned around to find black hair and blue eyes. "Lord Byron, good evening."

"And good evening to you my lady," he said as he kissed her hand. 

Oh no…he's going to ask me to dance, isn't he? I cannot dance with him, the son of my father's enemy! Plus I do not like the way he was looking at me when we first met. 

"I'd prefer it if you would just call me Byron."

"All right," Sora nodded. Oh please don't ask me to dance, oh please don't ask me to dance, oh please don't ask me to dance…

"Sora, you look even more radiant from the last time I laid eyes on you. Would you care to dance with me?"

He had to ask, didn't he? "Well, I'm not so sure this is such a good idea." Her eyes turned away from his intense stare. 

His hand gently brought her chin up. "Don't let our parents never ending feud stop you from having a good time with me. Dance with me, please…"

Ugh! Now what am I supposed to do. Her eyes glanced over to see Yamato dancing with that girl again and she began to feel something stirring, though she had no idea what. "You're right. Lead the way."

Yes! Father should be pleased. This plan is working out perfectly, he thought as he put his arm around her.

Two dances later… 

Yamato looked like he was about ready to fall down dead from dancing. How does she always manage to do this to me? It's no wonder I hate these social events! His eyes wandered around the dance floor and widened as he saw whom that bastard Lord Byron was dancing with, Sora. It was easy to see Sora was quite uncomfortable. "Excuse me Lady Jun," he said briskly as he detached himself from her. He did not know why, but he felt compelled to protect her. Plus, he was very suspicious of Lord Byron's real intentions. That guy was probably up to no good. 

"Excuse me," Yamato said to the dancing couple. He watched as they stopped and turned to him. "May I?" 

"I don't think-"

Sora cut Byron off. "Why off course Yamato. Byron, do not be so greedy, you already danced with me. Now, it's his turn," she said as felt Yamato's arm replace Byron's. And as soon as he stomped away, Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!" 

Yamato smiled at her and replied, "No need for any thanks my lady. It was my duty as a gentleman to defend and rescue all the beautiful damsels in distress." 

"My night and shining armor!" she laughed as the slow tempo of the music transformed into a fast waltz. 

His smile grew wider at the sound of her laughter. It sounds like music, he thought as they both glided across the dance floor, never once breaking eye contact. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A smile lit up Lady Shannon's face as she watched her daughter and Lady Lorna's son dancing. "Look at them Lorna. Aren't they beautiful?" Aww…she's fallen for him.

"Yes, they're perfect together. Absolutely perfect," she replied as she smiled at her son, who didn't even notice. Aww…he's fallen for her. 

"Wow, Philip there are some serious sparks between my son and your daughter," Giovanni said. Finally Yamato has shown an interest in a girl, and I couldn't be more pleased with who it is.

"It looks like our wives have noticed that too," Philip pointed out. Oh Sora, my dearest daughter, you have never made me happier. I was getting worried when you were dancing with that weasel Lord Byron but now I see you are in good hands now and forever. "It looks like I no longer will have to put her in an arranged marriage seeing as how she and him are falling in love." 

"Although we were planning their marriage ever since they were children, I'm glad we didn't make it official," he agreed with his friend. 

"Yes, it is better that they marry out of love rather than being forced to do so. They'd probably resent that." 

"Well you and Shannon didn't resent your marriage."

"Well Giovanni, I guess I was just as lucky as you and Lorna were."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Is it me or is the room spinning?" she asked as she looked upon his handsome face in question and bewilderment.

Yamato brought his lips to her ears. "It's you. I did just spin you," he whispered. 

Sora shivered as she felt his hot breath. How does he do that? It seems like he is the only one that can make me shiver like that…but still…I like being in his arms and mmm…I love that smile. Could it be that I was wrong about him? He seems so charming and sweet…not once has he made some arrogant or insulting remark. 

A smile lit up his face as he saw her shiver and blush. I love doing that to her, it's great fun and she's not really that annoying. In fact, I like holding her in my arms…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lord Jonathon Farera stood by his son's side. "The plan isn't working," he sneered. 

"I'm sorry father, but how am I supposed to get her alone? Unless…"

"Unless what, Byron?"

"I get my friend Taichi to distract Yamato. I'll tell him to find out everything he can about her. He's so dense he'll think I actually like her."

"Good, son. Now do you have that bottle and clothe?"

"Yes father. I just pour some onto the cloth and make her breathe it in, right?"

"Precisely. That should knock her out and make it easier for you to carry her into our carriage while everyone is preoccupied with the music and dancing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Four and a half waltzes later… 

"You haven't once looked away from me."

"Nor have you," countered Sora. 

"Why haven't you stopped gazing into my eyes? I guess even you are not immune to the Ishida charm," he smirked as he saw her blush.

"Please stop flattering yourself." Sora rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as she fought to control the burning color of her cheeks. I don't like him! I don't like him! I don't like him! Then why am I blushing? Stop it Sora!

Yamato tried not to look disappointed at that remark. I guess she'll never like me. Wait a second, I don't like her! So, why is it that I feel so-so…dejected? He thought as he spun her around. Hmm…why does she only blush for me? Maybe she does like me. Let me see what I can do to make her blush. Might as well have some fun. 

Sora saw a devilish smirk creep up onto his face. Uh oh, what is he planning to do?

"It's okay sweetheart, I know what you're thinking," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath on her ear caused her to shiver, and as he pulled back his face to look at her, he saw a faint blush creep upon her cheeks.

"W-What?" she asked weakly. Can he tell that I lik-no! I do not lik-oh who am I fooling?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Byron watched with envious eyes as he saw her blushing in that pretty boy's arms as they waltzed in time to the music. His fists clenched tightly as his icy stare intensified on the two. Father thinks I will kill her, but I have other plans. Better and bigger plans that include her and me together, with no Lord Yamato around. "It's only a matter of time, Sora," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He can't possibly know what I'm thinking. He's trying to find out what I'm thinking! "Oh really," Sora challenged.

"Well it's quite obvious my dear. You have fallen prey to my charm," he said confidently.

Sora rolled her eyes and stopped dancing. There he goes again with his stupid mouth! "Fallen for you? Ha! That's a joke. Why would I ever fancy you?" 

A frown replaced the confident smirk he had on his face. "I think you have that reversed, _princess_. Why would I ever fancy someone like you?" 

"And what pray tell is wrong with me?" demanded Sora.

"Well you certainly aren't like the other girls. You're not as lady like as they are. You climb trees and fire your mouth off like a gun and-"

"Stop it right there _your majesty_! I have heard all that I need from you," Sora spat as she turned away from him. She was about to take a step forward but Yamato's arms stopped her. "Let go of my waist." 

"No, not until you listen to me," he angrily told her as he spun her around to face him, with his hand still resting at her waist.

Sora yanked his arm off her waist as she asked, "Stop acting like this. It isn't very proper to-"

"Proper? And you walking away from me when I was about to say something is proper?"

"Listen, I don't care what you have to say to me."

"Sora, you'll listen to me," he said as he grabbed her chin. "And you'll look at me when I talk."

"Like hell I will," she said as she brought up her hand to slap him, but he was faster and caught her. 

"Nice try,_ princess_."

Sora yanked her hand free. "Just leave me alone!" 

Yamato watched her stomp away. "What a nag," he said to himself.

"I heard that!" she yelled.

"Nag! Nag! Nag! Did you hear that too?"

"Close your mouth you pompous arrogant ego-inflated imbecile!" she threw over her shoulder as she stepped outside. 

What? No one insults me like that and gets away with it! He then took off after her, but just as he was about to get to the door, someone with big brown hair intercepted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Just when you think Sora and Yamato are getting along, they end up arguing! What's going to happen to her? Will Lord Byron have his way? What will Yamato do? Find out in Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Two  **__**

Chapter Four 

"Step aside Lord Taichiwawa." 

"No, I need to speak to you and my name is Taichi Kamiya, not Taichiwawa!"

Yamato frowned. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh, but you have time for Lady Sora? If you ask me, I see sparks between you two." 

"Well I didn't ask you and I don't like Sora!" 

"Then why are you so eager to go after her?" challenged Taichi. 

"…" Why am I so anxious to chase after her?

"That's what I thought," said a smug Taichi.

Wait a sec, now I remember why I was going after her. "If a woman insulted you, wouldn't you chase after her to give her a piece of your mind?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora angrily strolled out into the garden. Her eyes closed as her face turned upwards to the great Heavens. She stayed that way for a few seconds, just relishing the fresh air of the night. Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened as her crimson eyes took in the beautiful sight of the shining moon. 

What is it about him? Just when I'm really enjoying myself with him and he's acting so sweet, he ruins it and starts acting like a self-absorbed egotistical jerk! I just want to slap him but at the same time I don't. He makes my heart pound…my breathe quicken… 

"Oh Yamato," she whispered. "You drive me completely insane!"

Unconsciously, Sora rubbed her arms for warmth as she suddenly began to feel colder. Maybe I should go back inside, she thought as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. Fear started to creep inside of her as she could feel a pair of eyes watching her.

Maybe I should turn back, she thought as her eyes scanned the area. "Something isn't right," she said to herself as she turned to leave. But as soon as she turned, a pair of strong arms shot out around her body taking her by surprise and fear. She let out a fearful scream right before a damp cloth was shoved in front of her face. Her struggles became weaker and weaker. 

Oh no…help me…Yamato… 

She could feel herself falling into unconsciousness. The dizziness became stronger until…darkness…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"No sane lady would ever insult me, but if they should…I guess you're right, but I still think you like her," Taichi said stubbornly.

"You have no idea of what you are talking about Lord Taichi. So step aside Kamiya and let me pass. I have more important things to do than argue about whether I like her or-what was that?"

"What was what?" asked a puzzled Taichi. 

"I thought I heard a scream."

"The only thing I hear is music," he answered Yamato.

"No, I definitely heard something like a scream," he insisted.

"Uh huh, I think you're hearing things. Either that or your trying to weasel your way out of this conversation."

Yamato frowned but his eyes widened as he heard a cry for help in his brain. "Help me…Yamato…" called the voice. 

"Sora!" he exclaimed as he rushed past the brown haired boy and stepped outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lord Byron's icy eyes widened as he strained to hear the rising voice of Lord Yamato. He began to panic as he realized that he was about to be caught. A few swears escaped his mouth as he looked down at the shining beauty in his arms before laying her down on the grass. He immediately ran away, hiding in the bushes as he watched that bastard run to Sora. His hands clenched in fists as his eyes followed the blonde haired teen picking the limp girl up in his arms. 

Damn him! I will get her, sooner or later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

I apologize for how long it took to write this chapter and how short it is. I had it written and sitting for about a week before I finally posted. It's just that I have been so busy lately. Anyway, please review. I always look forward to reading reviews. It helps to motivate me to write. Bye for now! 

Peace, Love, & Smiley Faces,

Enchantress


	6. Chapter Five

Note: I know it's been awhile but I finally got around to writing the next chapter. And I've certainly kept you all waiting long enough. 

****

So thanks to the following people for reviewing: windedlove, Nicole-Digidestined of Worth, bloodytears444, peachgirl1608, Twin Of Darkness, Kintora, deam-rose/fanfictionist, storm lita-chan, Sarah L. Padfoot, Angel Trinity, MizUnDerstood887, taKAri_RyUKi~ruLEz, bluetoast, d-26, Willow, White Lily, natalie, Legolas-Is-A-Sexay-Biatch, kitty_kat__666@hotmail.com, Ryoko, gamegirl, Kaygee, rita, Palli D., Cetacea, Wind of the South1, Solarblades, Prosopopeia, CyMpLi CoMpLeX, meskup, Maxwell's gal Mooshooes, PrincessAnimeGirl, madleo, Funky_Chic32@Hotmail.com, Luvydove, angel of life, Ruri_sugar, The Angel of Love, Maikaerin, Dionysos, Sora Ishida, rei, Coyote2, Tulip, Grath, Desperado Surgoi, Cute Lil Sora, Ryoko, Chaser Spinnet, Hellz Slayer, Taiora Love, Ragamuffin, hideko, digitalized, Claire_nicky40@hotmail.com, Silver Eagle, takenouchi-chan, Destiny5, cali-chan, Raie, Neurotic, Smiley, Leo, A Nobody, silver-tiger11, raindropchan, Kawaii Li'l Lia, Trinity, Botan Minamino, Sorato Sora, sora kinomoto, Black Beauty, Sora T. Ishida, Mystery Star

To all other reviewers I might have missed, thanks for reviewing! Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate your comments. They did motivate me into writing this chapter. 

Anyway, enjoy!

**__**

Chapter Five

As Sora lay in the guest room, a little congregation of Ishidas and Takenouchis had formed in front of the semi-closed door.

"Philip, what are we supposed to do? Our daughter is lying inside unconscious! What would have happened if Yamato hadn't found her and scared away her attacker?!" asked a frazzled Lady Shannon, as she shivered slightly at the thought of something worse happening to her daughter.

Lord Philip Takenouchi put his hands on his wife's shoulders as he attempted to calm his wife and his nerves, "Shannon honey, it's all right. Sora's safe now with us."

"But still…what are we going to do about our daughter? Clearly she isn't out of harm's way!" exclaimed Shannon as she threw her arms around her husband. 

Philip gently rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down. "I know honey, I know."

"She's right. You need to concentrate on her safety," Lady Lorna Ishida added.

Takeru and Yamato glanced at each other before turning their eyes to their elders. 

"Maybe you should send her away from the country," Lord Giovanni suggested. 

Philip sighed. "Perhaps you are right". 

Shannon pulled away from her husband. "Send her away? But she's only seventeen! Where would we send her?" 

Philip looked at his wife in her eyes. "We could send her to live with my elder brother."

Shannon shot her husband an incredulous look. "Absolutely not! Philip, you're talking about sending our only daughter to France without us!" 

Philip leaned against the door in defeat as he crossed his arms. "What else can we do, other than ask the Queen for more guards to place around the estate?" 

Shannon looked at her husband defiantly. "Well aren't the authorities handling the problem? They are investigating our enemy. And he's probably the one behind this!"

He walked to his wife as he gently took her hand in his and gently caressed it. "Just because they are investigating, it does not mean that they will be arrested and taken to prison. And if she is in France, she will be miles away from England, where the danger is."

His wife refused to give into him as she countered, "Well do you not think that he could hire someone and send him to France as well? Either way, she is still in danger. And if she is here with us, at least we can better secure her and keep an eye on her."

Philip sighed again. His wife was always so stubborn…just like his daughter…

Lorna glanced at her husband as she broke into the conversation of the Takenouchis. "Philip, Shannon, there is another solution."

Giovanni caught onto his wife as he smiled, saying, "We always intended for their marriage but we never made it official." 

"What do you think they're talking about," whispered Takeru.

"I'm not quite sure but maybe it has something to do with arranging a marriage for her," Yamato whispered back.

Takeru looked at his brother in surprise. "Really?"

Yamato shrugged. "Maybe. My guess is that she will be engaged and will live with her fiancé. They probably figured that her fiancé and his family would keep her safe," he whispered back to his younger brother.

Lord Philip looked over at his two longtime friends before turning to his wife. "Well Shannon, what do you think of that idea?" He watched as his wife's face instantly brightened.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," she answered.

"And I know that getting her engaged to him is the right thing to do. He will undoubtedly keep her safe," vouched Lorna. 

"Yes, he can certainly be quite protective," Giovanni, agreed. "How about we draw up the arrangement on paper?" 

"Takeru, why don't you come with us?" asked Philip.

"What about Yama-" Takeru was cut off by Lady Shannon.

Shannon smiled. "Yamato, you don't mind watching over my daughter for me, do you?"

"Why of course not, my lady," Yamato replied. He watched them walk away, before opening the door to the guest room. He walked inside and closed the door gently. It had been some hours later and all the guests had left after this incident. Yamato's fists clenched tightly as he remembered what had happened. He had found her lying on the ground, unconscious. And when he had picked her up and took her inside, he noticed Lord Jonathon Farera making his exit. He was sure that after today, the Fareras would never be allowed to step foot on Ishida or Takenouchi property ever again.

"Well at least this ball wasn't boring," he sighed. It's just too bad that it had to end the way it did. His eyes swept over the unconscious figure as he walked to her bedside. 

"I'd hate to think of what would have happened if I didn't hear you scream." His hand reached over, and swept a lock of unruly hair out of her face. He recoiled his hand as it made brief contact with the soft skin of her face. What am I doing? He asked himself as he headed to the balcony doors. Glancing back at Sora's pale face, he quietly opened the doors and stepped onto the moonlight-drenched balcony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile…

Takeru's eyes widened in disbelief as he jumped out of his elegant seat in the sitting room. "Yamato!?" 

Both of his parents turned to the outburst of their youngest son. "Yes Yamato," his father answered.

"And you'd better keep quiet until we have a talk with him," he heard his mother warn him. 

"I understand mom, but Yamato? You want him to marry Sora?" Takeru asked incredulously.

Lady Shannon laughed at the reaction of the young boy. "There are sparks between him and my daughter. And you of all people should know how protective he can be."

Yeah, now that is quite the understatement, he thought sarcastically. "Yes but, hasn't anyone noticed how much they fight?"

"Oh son, they only fight because they like each other," laughed Lady Lorna.

"Besides, don't you think that Sora would make an excellent sister-in-law?" Lord Philip asked his other soon to be son-in-law.

Takeru sighed. Yamato isn't going to like being set up for marriage…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but for a while Writer's Block had temporarily sprung a leak in my ideas for this fic. And because it was so long since I've looked at this fic, I had to re-read it. Well anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it!

And don't expect another chapter out anytime soon. I don't mean to sound rude but with my job and college, I'm pretty busy. But I'll try not to wait too long for the next chapter to come out, especially since I have some of the next chapter written.


End file.
